


Scorched Tears

by divinedivaprincess



Series: Phantoms, the Last Thing You Will Never See [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Mentions of injections, Natasha Romanov(mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Self Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, be gentle please, character has an infinity stone, clint barton(mentioned) - Freeform, honestly my first story, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedivaprincess/pseuds/divinedivaprincess
Summary: Lumiana Calderone is all alone in her base with all of her other team members out doing missions, she recounts her past. What happens when Tony Stark decides to randomly appear to check in on her?( Prompt : Did you do this to yourself? )
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Phantoms, the Last Thing You Will Never See [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035519
Kudos: 5





	Scorched Tears

_**Winged Intelligence Nuit Guardians.** _

These people had stolen everything that she had ever worked for, everything she wanted. This illegal militia group had stolen her family, they had taken everything from her, and she couldn’t stand it, even the mere thought of this group sent her into a fit of depression and denial.

Nico. Lucia. Christian. Her family. Her brother, her mother, and her father, all dead for protecting someone else’s family. However, this family they protected... was one of her team members, someone she cared very deeply for her. The leader of her rag tag group of super heroes and vigilantes. She let out a shaky breath and sat down on the mattress that was completely covered in cooling sheets and blankets. The entire room was snow-white. This was her cold room. This was where she received her cryotherapy. Where she was healed...

No one else knew she was in here, let alone the group’s leader. Julien De la Rockefeller. She exhaled heavily to herself and looked down at her long sleeves, her eyes were lidded, and dark, and they felt heavy. She wanted to sleep for god only knows how long. But she was needed. Dior, the youngest of their group was out with Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton on a secret under-cover mission. Julien was out in France with Taye, his younger brother. Polar Storm and Sinclair were out on their own mission. But she needed rest, and so here she was, thinking back on every horrible thing that had ever happened to her in her many years of living.

She opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out, carefully picking the reality stone off of the indentation in her mouth. This little thing... This little pretty gem gave her ultimate powers, the will to bend reality itself. She could turn a boulder into a pile of mud and back again.

She gazed at the jewel like object as it glimmered faintly in her room before she opened up her locket and slid it back into place, closing and locking the pendant. Then her eyes turned down to the long sleeves she wore and tears stung at her eyes, as she took in a deep deep breath. She carefully rolled back the dark crimson red sleeves and what greeted her eyes was nothing but asymmetrical scars, that let her know of her mistakes, her killings, her depression, how she wanted to just leave the world and not come back. But. It wasn’t that easy, and she had people who cared for her. She removed the bandages that hid the recent cuts, amber eyes tracing each line and imperfection.

She thought she heard footsteps, but she shook it off and returned back to her own little world of fantasy and imagination. She thought of her new story ideas and sighed once more as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back, hoping that she would just forget about all of the bad things in the world. Forget about WINGs, forget about it all and just come out of this clean, so she could relax she blinked as she heard footsteps more prominently this time. But as the door to the cold and clean room slid open she only had second to pull down the sleeves and conceal the bandages.

Who else would stand before her but the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. She looked at him quizzically through her darkened sunglasses.

“You know, I thought it was only cool when I wore sunglasses indoors, but you always manage to surprise me every day, Lumi.” He said, as he pointed a finger at her, playfully wiggling it in her direction. Soon enough though he spotted some spots on the white blankets and his eyebrows furrowed together as she just stared at him.

“Nobody called you here, Tony.” Lumiana said, looking down at the blankets, so she wouldn’t have to maintain eye contact with him. Someone like him, could honestly get anyone he wanted, and she knew nothing of his affinity towards her, she knew how she felt. But to him? She saw herself as more of a science project.

He was the one who had created the liquid ice that was injected directly into her veins whenever she overheated herself. “I haven’t even used fire at all today.”

“Then...” He began with a bit of a playful grin on his face. “Why are you sweating?”

Damn it all to hell. She looked back at him, before looking at the ceiling where she had burnt her initials. He shook his head before walking closer and sitting opposite of her on the bed but to her surprise, he took her hands, and in doing so caused her sleeves to pull themselves backwards.

His voice grew quiet as he looked at the damage done to her naturally beautiful and porcelain skin. Closing his eyes for a moment, before looking back at her, to see she was looking back at him. “Did you do this to yourself?”

His voice was so quiet, and if she heard right, his voice had broke when he said ‘yourself’. She frowned softly and looked down at the scars and just gave a nod. He let go of her and stood back up, looking at the self-inflicted injuries, seeing some were deeper than others. Some on top of the veins themselves. “You realize you could have died.”

She laughed at that, shaking her head. “I couldn’t die even if I wanted to Tony. This stone here keeps me alive whether I want it to or not.” She came back, looking at him as she pulled off her sunglasses, revealing the tears that were already sliding down her cheeks.  
He sighed softly and got the first aid kit in the room, he cleaned and re-bandaged the wounds, and looked at her with concern yet maybe a hint of guilt. “You know if you were feeling this bad... You could have told me, or Julien. Anyone.”

She just swallowed a lump in her throat and almost as though he were prepared for this, Tony let her fall into her arms where she silently cried, eyes squeezed shut as her breathing became uneven.

“I’m so sorry....” She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“It’s okay, fire princess... I’ve got you....”


End file.
